Ariena Lucia
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: The rebellious daughter of Dash and Niko.. And her best friend Sachi (daughter of Carly and Johnny)..
1. Chapter 1

**I need more Dash stories.. So I'll have a story that finally brings up her drinking problems..**

 **I reuse scenes from MISADVENTURES as a start.**

* * *

 _2008:_

 _Packie a entered the store, only to see it being robbed._

 _"Up... Put.. Them.. Up!" Cried Dash, as she was drunk and holding a armed Browning BDA at the one cashier._

 _But Dash was hardly standing up straight, sense she was drunk._

 _"Excuse me" Packie said to both the robber and victim._

 _"What the hell do YOU want boldy!" Dash cried, as this was before they new each other._

 _"Just one question... Dose this place sell Dr Pepper?" Packie asked, not bothering to stop the robbery, as he didn't see Dash as any real threat, in her drunken condition._

 _"S -Shut up!.. Put your hands up!.. I got nothing to lose, so don't fuck with me!" Dash cried, being one of few times she swears._

 _"Shoot me than" Packie said, proving how unafraid he is._

 _"Fine" Dash said, preparing to shot him, but Packie grabbed the gun from her._

 _"Too slow bitch!" Packie laughed, and then pistol whipped her over the head with her own BDA, knocking her out._

 _"Thanks" The cashier replied._

 _"No problem.. But seriously, about that Dr Pepper?" Packie asked._

 _"We have some in the back" The lady replied._

 _Not long after, Dash awoke._

 _"You hit me!" She cried._

 _"Your lucky that's ALL I did" Packie replied, laughing a bit._

 _"Anyway.. You better get out of here" He added._

 _"Y -Your letting me go?" Dash said in serprise._

 _"Sure.. You don't seem all that bad.. Why else you think I didn't shoot you back there?" Packie replied._

* * *

 _LATER:_

 _Dash and Kate meet shortly after and agree to hang ouy._

 _Kate opened one of the doors to Dash'a car and a large amount of empty beers fell out._

 _"Jesus" Kate thought out loud._

 _"What?" Dash asked._

 _"N -Nothing" Kate nervously replied._

* * *

 _"So... How about a bar?" Dash offered._

 _"Umm.. (looks at all the bottles surrounding the car) Probably not" Kate replied._

 _"Fine.. What about Burger shot?" Dash asked._

 _"Not a fast food fan.. But sure, guess it'll be okay" Kate replied._

* * *

CURRENT DAY:

Carly is hanging with Sally, Dash and Pinkie.. Well, at the moment just Sally and Pinkie.

"Well.. It's nice to have a girls night.. But where's Dash with the beer?" Carly asked.

"Wait.. You sent Dash!?" Sally cried nervously.

"Yes, in fact, she was quite enthusatic about it" Carly said.

"Yeah, cause she's got a addiction" Sally said.

"If she was alcoholic I'm sure she would of told me" Carly said.

"I didn't tell you cause you needed a babysitter for Sachi.. And I didn't want you getting spooked by the REAL reason she never had a lasting relationship before Niko.. Most of them said that her throwing up in the middle of kissing is sort of a _mood killer_ " Sally admitted.

"Oh.. That makes sense" Carly said.

"I thought I was her babysitter?" Pinkie asked.

"You are.. I called you, but you weren't feeling well." Carly said.

"Oh, right" Pinkie remembered.

"Anyway.. Hopefully Dash doesn't punch another cop" Sally said.

"I'm sure she won't punc-"

"Hey guys, I punched a cop" Dash said drunkenly, being arrested.

"Damn it not again" Sally groaned.

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong about Dash"

"Be thankful you weren't there for the time she got drunk at church" Sally said.

* * *

 _Dash is seen chugging down on "blood of christ", being alrightly kinda drunk before arriving. She_ _than vomits all over the priest. And starts ranting on about God being a lie. And other inapropiate stuff for at church._

 _As a response the sisters get banned and literary thrown out. Hinting this wasn't the first time, as they say they finally had it with her doing this "again."_

 _Sally is angry, but Dash, still drunks. Shrugs it off._

 _"No worries. Lets go get some beers"_

 _"Your already pretty wasted" Sally said._

 _"Ohh, don't your mother-.. FUCK YOU!" Dash cried, stumbling onto the road, and getting hit by a car. In her drunken state, not even really reacting, just getting right back up and continues crossing. Getting hit a second time._


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Carly bails Dash out of jail.

"We're let her go.. But I really don't think you two should leave my sessions.. She's a chronic alcoholic.. And you seem to have a lot of pent of rage." the therapist said. Reminding us that not EVERY cop is corrupt/evil. As he's actually concerned for them.

"AW, SHUT UP, CAPTAIN BRINGDOWN!" Dash cried. Proving the doctor as correct, from her drunken condition.

Dash (drunk): Y -You always stealing my lucky charms!.. Asshole!

"He's right, Dash." Carly said.

"I am NOT a drunk!" Dash shouted in denial. Gagging a little after saying it.

"Yes you are Dash" Carly said angrily.

"Whatever" Dash groans and she drunkenly stumbles outside, where she suddenly blackens out, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this isn't a chapter.. But it's important..**

 **The tragic truth to Dash's addiction is that it's based on a real family member I had.. My grandpa (now dead from old age).. My mother had her parents divorce as a child.. Because he refused to accept he was an alcoholic..**

 **Despite that more often than not play it for laughs.. It's all in all a very serious issue.. Ariena hates her. And Carly and Sally only have so much patience for her... Espically Sally.**

 **If anyone else has a similar expirence.. I'm open to ideas.. I think it's time I started protraying this slightly more serious at times..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've deleted ARIENA LUCIA.. Her character development is instead used as a subplot for this one.. I don't think it works for a full story..**

 **Here's her backstory.. Leading to the next chapter.. A threapy session..**

* * *

 _In the year 2014 Ariena was born._

 _She grew up in Liberty City, Niko using the house he borrowed off PlayBoyX as his home for when he and Dash offically married._

 _Ariena grew up having a mostly normal childhood.. But she was fully aware of her parents criminal affairs. So is the school she attends, most of the bullies target her insecurity about this.. Cause face it, childrun are assholes._

 _But one day Ariena got into a fight with the lead one. And got suspended for it. Causing an argument between her and Dash. Dash being unaware how hypercritical she's being, considering Dash got into at least 4 different fights at Ariena's age. And Ariena reminded Dash of this to her, but Dash took it the wrong way, getting futher angered._

 _Ariena.. Being rebellious, decided to go live with uncle Packie._

* * *

 _Ariena lived with her uncle Packie for at least a year._

 _But one day on her way home from school. A pedophile blocks her path. And tries to have sex with her in a bush._

 _Fortunetely Packie came looking for her, as he wanted to make sure she got home safe. And he saw what was happening. But_ _simply confronted him instead of attacking him, not wanting to do so infront of little Ariena._

 _However Packie ultimately loses his temper when the guy calls Ariena various offensive words, including slut and whore. And during a resulting fist fight. Packie strangles him to death._

 _Ariena, being too young understand that the guy wanted to violate her, became frightened of her uncle Packie and away. Despite Packie's constant attempts to apologize for scaring her, and trying to explain what happened._

* * *

 _She next attempts to live with Sally._

 _It's heavily implied Ariena wants Sally to be her mother. By Ariena's comments of saying "I don't know why I went to Packie before you"_

 _But either way._ _Sally wasn't ready for the full responsibility of having Ariena live with her. She isn't overly rich, and Gordon isn't very grown up himself. Fortantely though, Ariena doesn't think less of her for this._

 _Anyway,, Sally constantly tries to rebuild Dash's and Ariena's relationship.. But Ariena calling Dash a drunken bitch the first time Sally suggests doing so._

* * *

 **Sally was always one of my favorites.. So much cuter than Dash (personality wise). Despite being the older sister..**

 **Dash was orginally the only sane one.. But she's developed into an drunken, moody, sociopath.. Though still has her GOOD traits.. Making Sally fill the role of ONLY SANE ONE instead..**

 **Though.. When compared to Carly, Dash and Pinkie.. Suppose anyone would..**


	5. Chapter 5

Current day. Ariena is around 15/16 years old. She has short black hair. I mean like, like you would see on a guy short. Niko's eyes. A plain blue t-shirt, and blue jeans. With brown shoes.

She's not very pretty. At least compared to many other characters.. But that's mostly cause of her hair being so short. Being more "cute" than beauitful.. Which I guess is what Ariena was going for.

For the past 10 minutes Ariena's been standing in a bar, trying to manipulate a bartender into getting her a beer underage.

Saying ridiculous things like, "I'm a vampire, I only _look_ young".

* * *

Eventually Ariena is thrown out. Because she appearently tried to get violent when they still refused her. Because they're not as stupid as she seemed to hope they were.

Standing outside the bar, is the now 15/16 Sachi Townley. Ariena's cousin, and seemingly one of her close friends. Sachi is popular and has many friends, but Ariena is less popular, having close to none. Not that Ariena seems to make any effert to change this

But don't hate people for this. Ariena is hard person to get to know. She's not always the nicest person in the world. Can even be quite violent.

I don't really have a discription of Sachi yet.. Oddly I sometimes picture her with light white hair (slightly grey). Same with Carly. But I know Carly is burnette, so I'm not sure why. So it seems fitting Sachi would be two. But she's wearing sweat pants and a yellow polo shirt. The type of shirt dad would wear. Guess she likes them two. She also has a backwards hat. A plain black one. With a hidden black checkmark on the front.

Like Ariena, she has brown shoes.

"I really wish you would leave vampires out of this" Sachi said, helping her up.

"Why, because you mom knows one?" Ariena groaned.

"Yeah. Excatly" Sachi said.

"Whatever.. It was all I had. Not that YOU were helping" Ariena groaned.

"Whatever cousin.. Are we done with this charade now?" Sachi asked.

"No way.. You still know where your dad, Johnny, keeps his alcohol?" Ariena asked excitedly.

"That's a bad idea Ari.. So I'm not serprised that it's _your_ idea" Sachi said.

"You in or not?"

"Fine.. But Gerry is right, you need help." Sachi said. Referring to a classmate at they're school.

"Ohh, don't act like you don't love it" Ariena smirked.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

* * *

 _Niko calls Roman:_

 _"I killed Dimitri, it's over. He was on the Platypus, the boat I arrived in Liberty City on. So it seems it ends where it began." Niko said._

 _Roman: I guess you did what you felt you had to do. No deal, no money, no hot tubs and models. But Dimitri will not bother you again. I will see you at the wedding, yes? Remember to wear a suit._

 _"I'll be there Roman, don't worry." Niko said._

* * *

 _Niko calls Kate:_

 _"Hey, Kate. I took your advice. I cut my connections with that man." Niko said, not having the heart to tell her what really happened._

 _Kate: I'm really proud of you, Niko. It must have been really hard to turn down the money and stick to your principles._

 _"Well it was the right thing to do. Are you coming to Roman's wedding?" Niko asked._

 _Kate: ... Can I bring Dash?_

 _"I.. Okay, sure." Niko replied._

* * *

 _Dash drove Kate over to the wedding._

 _"I don't know about this.. I barely even know Niko, yet along his cousin" Dash admitted, wearing a blue dress. Not one of those REAL dresses, more like a skirt or whatever their called (I don't know, I'm a guy)._

 _"Please Dash.. Your be good comfort for me" Kate said, wearing the same thing, but in black._

 _"(sighs) okay, fine" Dash said._

* * *

 _Niko, Dash and Kate arrive at the church and witness Roman and Mallorie get married. Outside, the crowd cheer and congratulate Roman and Mallorie as they exit the church. Dash was more shy and stayed in the back, clapping with the crowd._

 _But in typical Grand Theft Auto fashion, things turned from dream mode to nightmare mode, as mysterious a black car drives past and revealed the uninvited Jimmy Pegorino, who shoots at the crowd with an assault rifle whilst shouting "You fucking double-crossing immigrant shit!" at Niko._

 _"KATE!" Dash cried, and it is revealed that Kate has been shot, as she and Niko stood over her, now in tears._

 _Roman tells Niko to call an ambulance, but Niko reveals that Kate has already died._

 _"SOMEONE CALL A FUCKIN AMBULANCE!" Roman cried, near tears himself. This was his big day. And now a new friend of theirs has been shot._

 _"SHE'S DEAD!" Niko cried tearfully._

 _"What? Oh shit. Shit, shit!" Roman cried._

 _"She told me to leave it. I thought I had. I thought it was over!" Niko cried tearfully._

 _"It's NEVER over!" Dash cried, also in tears, this is the second time she lost someone she loved._

 _"Niko, you can't blame yourself!" Roman cried, trying to comfort him, but unfortunately it only mad Niko enraged._

 _"OF COARSE I CAN! (aggressively pushes Roman) SHE'S DEAD!" Niko screamed._

 _"Easy, easy, easy... I your brother, man, easy. Calm down, man, calm down." Jacob cried._

 _"Niko, we have to get out of here! Cops are coming!" Dash cried._

 _"Go on, we take care of this, man. Leave!"_

 _Jacob cried. "Okay! Okay!" Niko cried, still close in tears._

* * *

Dash wakes up from her sleep. And groans to herself. Appearently it's not her first time revisiting this memory.

Or the death of Bill.. Revealing the Left 4 Dead crossover to be _canon._

This strongely is hinted to be her reason of drinking.. To drain out memories.

Dash is just a stubborn girl.. Too stubborn to accept her problem with alcohol.. Probably gets it from Packie.

If your new to my stories. Packie McCreary is the reason Dash Lucia is even still alive.. He saved Dash _from herself_ in the GTA 4 timeline. When he saw her drunk, homeless, and unprofessionally trying to rob him. Barely even holding the gun straight.. And she later became a strong member of Packie's group.. Having brother/sister relationship with Packie. And later with Nik o (which later becomes romantic).. She also had a sister/sister one with Kate.. Mostly cause Sally was back in San Andreas.. Hell, orginally Sally was even killed off.. But I later brought her back. By changing the story to Sally never having gone to Liberty City. And became involved with Franklin.. And it's clear I made the right choice.. Sally is one of my personal favorite characters.

* * *

 **Sense brought it up..**

 **Dash is probably the only female to have a trademark outfit..**

 **Blue jeans, and black t-shirt saying _Metallica._**

 **When she wears it, it usually lets us see the 4 small shooting star tattoos on her arms. Two for each arm.**

 **Though the one described looks like a good trademark outfit for Ariena.. An maybe same for Sachi.. At least the hat.**

 **Speaking of Ariena.. I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep the Gears of war crossovers... They aren't canon.. And kinda losing interest..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blake belongs to GamerGirl..**

 **Same way Carly and Sachi belong to Sarah (xXBalorBabeXx).. But by this point Carly can also be considered my character in a way.. Shes a fully developed character from my stories. She's is involved in just about every story I have.. And has her own serperate personality at times.. So honestly I never felt the need to ask Balor for Sachi..**

 **But Blake is a first time.. So I still asked Gamer for her..**

* * *

Blake is carrying a drunk Carly into Carly's and Johnny's apartment room.

"Come on sis. You had a lot to drink" Blake said. It's revealed Pinkie and Sally were also brought.. Typical girls night.. Dash must of gone home or something already though.

"N -No more than Dash drank" Carly said.

"Excatly" Blake said.

* * *

Pinkie brings Carly into the bathroom where Carly begins puking. As usual Pinkie has her red hair unkempt. But Pinkie somehow makes it a cute look. And it always covers the tatoo on Pinkie's nneck. Chinese word for _peace_. She doesn't speak the language, just thought it was a cool tatoo.

I'm not sure how Carly keeps her black hair. But in mine it's left straight. Like Dash, only Dash's is a little more unkempt. Not as much as Pinkie. But still noticable. Sally has the same hair as her sister.. Both sisters have beautiful eyes. Though Sally has green ones. Dash has very unique ones. A dark purple, redish eyes.. Carly's can be considered beautiful two.. She's known for velvet colored eyes. A lot of Balor's characters call her Velvet.

Hell, even Pinkie and Blake probably have beautiful eyes.. Both are blue. Though I assume Blake has a darker blue than Pinkie's sky blue.

Anyway. Blake and Sally are sitting in the kitchen.

"... Does Franklin ever mention me?" Sally asks, shyly.

"Yes.. All the time.. I would of introduced myself sooner. But we were both quite busy.. Plus your shy at parties" Blake giggles.

"... Were you ever jealous of me?" Sally asked. Oddly happy about the thought.

"Wait, why?" Blake asked.

"I don't know.. Would make me feel special in a way." Sally said, unsurely.

"You _are_ , you're family to him" Blake said.

Sally: Good.. Good.

Sally: You'll make me godmother to your children, right?

Blake: Yes

Sally: What does he say about me?

Blake: That you're loyal and that you're never afraid to stand up to someone when they cross you and your family.

Sally: ... Did he tell you about Stretch?

Blake: Yes.. He said Stretch went too far when he purposely sent you on overly dangerious missions.. And later double crossing Lamar, as if the thing with you wasn't _enough_.

Sally: I have no idea what happened.. Howard use to be so nice to me

Blake: Prison changes people.

Sally: I suppose.

"Anyway.. Wanna get high?" Blake asked, revealing to have stolen Jimmy's bong.

"I.. I never took drugs" Sally admitted.

"Oh come on Sal, it'll be fun" Blake said.

"... Fine.. I suppose it won't hurt" Sally said, still slightly nervous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgot where I was with Dash.. But still doing this..**

* * *

 _"Dash.. Dash it's me" Came a familiar voice. But only to Dash._

 _Dash looked over to see a ghost of someone very special from her past._

 _"Kate!? I thought you were dead!?"_

 _"I am.. But I've been watching over you.. Me and your mom" Ghost Kate McCreary said. Though she isn't see though like those old cartoons. Or does she have the wounds that killed her, like Walking Dead.. She's just apearing "normal"._

 _"… What is she like?"_

 _"A lot like Sally" Kate said._

 _"… But you never met Sally" Dash said._

 _"Not alive.. I get it now.. I was your replacement Sally, wasn't I?"_

 _"... More or less." Dash admitted._

 _"Well.. I wish I could of met her.. But than again, I'm not sure if we would of gotten along." Kate said, joking at the last part._

 _"Kate.. I'm so sor-"_

 _"Don't say it Dash... You.. Niko.. Packie.. Even Roman and Mallory.. You all blame yourselves… But it wasn't on you.. It was wrong place wrong time." Kate said._

 _"But if Niko had done that de-"_

 _"No.. Roman was naive.. Maybe something 'worse' could of happened if Niko didn't kill that Dimitri jerk." Kate said, unknowingly predicting what would of been Roman's death._

 _Dash doesn't respond._

 _"I'm always with you Dash.. Niko and Packie as well." Kate said._

 _Suddenly Dash examined the scenery. Finding herself at a empty beach, with the closed carnival in the background. Hidden by fog, and the night sky._

 _"Are we in Firefly island?.. I haven't been here sense 2011" Dash said. This story set in 2018, just like real life._

 _"It's where I use to go as a kid.. And now as a ghost." Kate said, giggling a little._

 _"I want to join you sometimes." Dash said, wiping a tear from her eye._

 _"Join me?"_

 _"Yes.. Join you... I want to die." Dash said, drlyly._

 _"Don't Dash.. Don't do that to Packie.. Your all he has left.." Kate said._

 _Dash doesn't reply._

 _"... Why are you here? You usually have a reason."_

 _"Because you need to get sober Dash.. It's ruining your relationship with your daughter.. Your in danger of becoming my father.. Maybe even yours." Kate said._

 _Dash finally accepts her problem._

 _"It kills the pain Kate.. First it was about dad.. Now i-"_

 _"You have to forget about me.. And about Bill… Move on.. Sober up.. Admit you need help.. It's all your friends ever wanted you to say.. Cause it's a 'start" Kate said._

 _"… Okay Kate.. I will" Dash said._

 _"Good.. Go back to them.. Wake up Dash"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Wake up!" Kate cried, voice slowly turning into Carly's voice._

* * *

Dash is slapped by Carly.

"I said wake up!" Carly cried. This being a few days before where I was in the last chapter. With Carly, Blake and Sally all together. Dash appearently fel asleep on the couch instead of her bedroom upstairs. Which is blasting Metallica.. Her favorite band, as proven by her most famish shirt says _Metallica_ on it.

"Ow, ow, what!?" Dash cied, her black hair all messy. And in a dirty tank top, and some bottles below her.

"Have you seen your sister, she said for us to meet her." Carly said.

"Don't know. Let me ask Kate." Dash said, falling back asleep.

"Told you she would be no help." Blake teased.

"Whatever, she's probably in her room. Come on." Carly replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day. Dash sneak into Packie's backyard. And started pouring most of her alcohol into the grass.

But as it's the dead of night. Packie mistakes her for a trespasser and grabs a double barrel shotgun (long verison) he has for intruders.

"Don't move." Packie said sternly.

"It's me McCreary." Dash said, shining a flashlight on her face.

"Well you could of knocked." Packie groaned. Lowering the gun. His eyes shine a little in the moonlight. His eyes are green eyes with a grey tint. As does Dash's unique red velvet ones.. Much different than Carly's plain velvet ones.

"I.. I wanted to be alone for a bit.. Didn't know where else to go.. Niko doesn't know I'm here." Dash said.

"Well.. Guess I'll leave you to it." Packie said, heading back.

"Wait!" Dash cried. Having a change of thought about being alone.

"I... I saw Kate last night.. In a dream." Dash said.

Packie doesn't reply straight away. And tries to avoid eye contact with her.

"... Well. I'm sure she had a reason." Packie said, clearly uncomfortable at talking about little Katie.

"She did.. I'm an alcholic Packie.. I finally admit it."

Packie has a moment of silence. First not having much reaction. But than really started to think about it.

"Good.. But why aren't you telling Niko?"

"I'm nervous about it." Dash admitted.

"... You drink cause of your dad don't you?"

Well, he's certainly one of the _main_ reasons." Dash admits.

"You know you could of talked to me Dash.. Kate wasn't the only one you could of talked too... I been though it too.. My Dad molested me.. Think it's hard to admit as girl?.. Try as a guy."

Dash hugs him.

"I know Packie.. I guess I just didn't want to remind you.. Bad enough I remember my own."

"Now come on.. Lets go see Ariena." Dash said.

"Maybe tomarrow"

"Oh right. The time" Dash said. Remembering it's _12:32 am._

"Come on. I have a spare room." Packie said, leading her inside for the night.

* * *

 **For a while I actually forgot.. Packie is one of the most important people in Dash's life.. The main idea of his role with Dash.. Is that underneath drunken, sarcastic, psychopathic nature.. Packie is just a big softie.. One who found Dash at her worst state. As a drunk, homeless, pathetic attempt to rob gas station.. And letting her stay on his couch with no interial motive..**


	9. Chapter 9

**A returning character I hadn't thought about in a long while.**

* * *

"So ma'am, you sure you want a job at Burger shot?" Asked a man with sort black hair. And a white button up t-shirt with a tie.

"It's not as much money as my other job.. But at leas" Glaze Wood said.

"And what did you do?"

"I sold... Beer.. At a bar.. Didn't feel honorable" Glaze said. She didn't imagine saying nearly 6 years as a weed dealer, and half a year as a heist hacker. Going very well in a job interview.

Because not _everyone_ in Liberty City are corrupt cops, or violent criminals.. In that matter Niko even mentioned to Dash once, that he doesn't hate _all_ cops. Just the corrupt ones.

"Alright.. You can start tomarrow." The unnamed manager said.

"Alright. Better than nothing." Glaze said back.

* * *

Once outside Jimmy runs over to Glaze.

"Blake stole my pot! I need more!"

"Fine.. But last time.. I'm not a dealer anymore" Glaze said, handing him a small bag of Cannibis. She still has a few bag left. Despite having never used the stuff herself.

"You should get out of this life too though." Glaze added one of the few characters who seen Jimmy at his volunable side.. One of the main ones to see this is Franklin.

"I can't, dad keeps dragging us futher into it.. The man scares me. But I have no one to talk to about it.. You have no idea how judgemental Tracey can be.. Blake is never around much.. And Carly would somehow make it about her and uncle Trevor, rather than giving me any kinda advice or comfort." Jimmy said sadly.

"Well, go to a therapist not me.. I need to get home." Glaze said cynically, and drives off with the motorbike she still has from _Misadventures_.


	10. Chapter 10

Earlier. Back at that party from a few chapters ago.

Sally Lucia and Blake Townley/De Santa have smoked weed Blake stole from her brother Jimmy.

Sally isn't so well. Paranoid, and hiding in the kitchen corner, rambling about Biggie Small's ghost.

Blake on the other hand is in the kitchen, eating a bunch of food. During which. Blake sees Sachi and Ariena trying to sneak out of the house with two six packs of canned beers. One Bud Light. The other Hawkers Lager.

"Ariena you know this makes you kind of a hypercrite right?.. You hate your mom for drinking too much, but..."

"Anything to be a rebel. Now hurry before somebody sees u-"

As if on Q. Blake walks over.

"What are you doing Sachi?"

"... Stealing beer and drinking at the beach underage" Sachi said. Bad under preassure.. Even though all Blake did was ask what's going on.

Ariena groaned.

Blake pauses for a while.

"... Okay, have fun." Blake said, heading back to the fridge.

Ariena and Sachi look at each other, somewhat cunfused.

 _Blake (voice): Call me if you need to hid from the cops._

"W -Will do" Ariena said, and they leave the house. Neither have a car. But luckily for them the beach is only a few yards away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cool cameo here..**

* * *

Sally and Blake are are still having migrains from being high. So does the priviously hung over Carly.

"Guys.. Problem.. I can't find Sachi and that other one." Pinkie said, wearing her black hoodie and sweat pants.

"Yeah... Weird" Blake said, playing dumb, so Carly wouldn't get mad at her.

"The beer is gone too." Sally said, checking the fridge.

"Ohh.. Those stubborn girls.. Who has a car? Mine is being repaired"

"Took a taxi" Sally and Blake admitted.

"Well my bike can't fit all of you" Pinkie said, still has the bike stolen off Johnny, she spray pained it dark blue.

"Well.. Sally you know who can help" Blake said.

"Oh no.. I'm not in the mood for him" Sally groaned.

"Who are you talking about?" Carly asked, but he question is ignored.

"Oh come on, he owes you after last week." Blake said.

"Fine." Sally groaned. Calling the mystery person.

 _Familiar voice: FUCK OFF!_

"It's me Brucie" Sally groaned.

 _Brucie Kibbutz: Oh.. Thought you were Mori... Sorry again about.. You know._

"We need a car" Sally said, quckly changing the subject.

 _Brucie: ... You still dating Gordan?_

"Yes."

 _Brucie: (sighs)... Fine, I'll get you a car._

* * *

 **Sally knows Brucie from a blind date they had in chapter 49 of IT'S NEVER EASY IS IT:**

 **He probably felt bad after. Cause Brucie is actually a nice guy in the end..**


	12. Chapter 12

_2008:_

 _Niko enters playboyX's house. Wearing a cool outfit I found for Niko. Keep the blue sweat pants. And buy the blue ski jacket from Modo._

 _"What up money.. You killed Dwayne already? I thought the old dog would put up more of a fight" Playboy chuckles, some body guards around him. Thart or he was having a party.. Maybe both._

 _"... I.. I didn't kill Dwayne."_

 _"Well whatcha doing back here? Step too it motherfucker!"_

 _"Well.. I was thinking.. Maybe Dwayne isn't the problem.. Maybe it's you."_

 _"Motherfuck! You think you can touch this shit!? You think I got this far by letting little bitches like you fuck with me!? I OWN YOU! NOBODY OWNS ME!"_

* * *

 _Niko, using a Glock 17, shoots all of 3 of the goons than chases Playboy down a balcony._

 _Playboy:_ _Even if you kill me, you gonna have this whole town after your ass!_

 _Niko: It was you or Dwayne! I chose Dwayne!_

* * *

 _Niko corners Playboy outside a house Playboy tried to get into, and Playboy surrounders after seeing his gun is empty._

 _"You shouldn't of asked me to kill Dwayne Playboy!" Niko cried coldly._

 _"_ _I was someone Niko.. I made it. I changed the game!" Playboy cried, as his last words._

 _"You didn't change the game Playboy, the game changed you." Niko cried, before sadistically shooting PlayboyX in the throat, excuting him._

* * *

"So Niko raised you in Playboy's house? That's kinda werd" Sachi said, as the girls head to the beach.

"Yeah, I grew up in Liberty City was easier than buying one in Santos.. Uncle Roman kept the other big one for him and Aunt Mallorie.. They both had to sell the smaller apartments to save money.. Eitherway, The REAL weird part is the fact dad never got rid of Playboy's stuff. Not even his self protrait.. When I asked who it was he would always change the subject until he considered me old enough." Ariena admitted.

"Is that why your parents aren't around here much?" Sachi asked.

"Yeah. It's complicated.. Espically with me buying a place here." Ariena said. A small aopartment in the same building Johnny and Carly use.

"Why do you hate your mom so much anyway?" Sachi asked.

"It's complicated.. She just drinks so much.. And when she drinks she can be a real bitch. She threw a bottle at me at least 3 times."

"Your dad?" Sachi asked.

"Niko is alright. Though he never lets me watch anything involving war. Use to not get it, now I do." Ariena replied.

* * *

 **I figured the house thing could be important info for BalorBabe crossovers.. Only one that does any..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reference to SHORT STORIES**

* * *

The girls are still waiting for Brucie's car. In the end, he says he has to get it repaired.

"Shit, now what we gonna do?!" Blake cried.

"Don't worry.. I have a friend that owes me a favor" Carly replied.

* * *

Ariena and Sachi are being framed up by corrupt cops. And one of them even is about to Ariena, when suddenly there's a rain of bullets andthe four cops are killed, but the girls left unharmed.

Who should appear but Luiz Lopez, holding a Carbine rifle which he throws away after, having stolen it off one of the the dirty cops on his way to rescue the girls. Mumbling something is spanish when tossing it away.

Physically he has not changed much. Now wearing black t-shirt with _LOS SANTOS_ writtin on it in white, and a pair of sunglasses. Blue aviators.

Yet he has the same blue pants and white tennis shoes from GTA 4. Like it's his only pair.. Maybe it is. Other than those black pants and shoes, for his security outfit.

"Who are you?" Sachi asked.

"Someone who your mother won't stop calling to go play air hockey." Luis said, deadpan.

"But.. How di-"

"Amando"

"Oh, right, him" Sachi remembered from the rare time Pinkie spoke about, _Amando Torris._

He's connected to her jerk brother, Lazlow, and Amando helped her and Carly out that one time they asked him to. Other than that, Pinkie doesn't really stay connected to Amando. He's not her type. Though they do for Luiz.. Something even, Henrigue.. Cause Carly felt like Amando was a bad influence on H. Who's known to be intellectually disabled; _(or retarded, if you refer the ruder sounding term)._

It's likely that Carly was wrong about Amando being a bad influence, but he never done anything to prove it to her, when she and Pinkie were around them, hiding out in LC till the heat went out. After the whole FIB outpost thing. As it put the girls back on the radar, and took tme for Norton to hack into it.

"Why are you here in Santos?"

"Because Tony is.. So appearently I go where he goes, even though I don't even work there anymore." Luiz said.

"So.. You that diamond guy?" Ariena asked.

"Something like that.. It was a long time ago.. I kept seeing the same crazy European guy. Was a strange coincidence." Luiz replied.

"Yeah... Strange." Ariena said, not sure if to tell him it was her dad. Espically sense he seemed like a nice enough guy.


	14. Chapter 14

**BalorBabe brought up an interesting idea to try..**

* * *

"So you and Cletus broke up?" Carly asked.

"A year ago actually.. We decided we weren't really each others type in the end." Pinkie admitted.

"Yeah.. Many people joked that you were kinda hot for him." Carly giggled.

"It's more that I didn't want to be in Shady Shores anymore." Pinkie admitted.

"You looking for anyone?" Carly asked.

"Haven't really found anyone" Pinkie admitted.

* * *

Half an hour later, Luis drives over to Carly's house, in a dark blue buffalo. Which slightly implies that Luis is rather rich, long as he _bought_ it. Which isn't hard to believe, considering Luis as a character.

Luis brings Sachi and Ariena back to the girls. Saying they later admitted to trying to underage drink on the beach.

"Oh, Sachi, no" Blake said, playing dumb. But Carly doesn't buy it though, she knows Blake too well.

"Thanks L.. How's your wife?" Carly asked.

"My wif-.. Oh that.. I just said that so Amando would stop with the gay jokes" Luis admitted.

"Oh.. So your still single?"

"Yeah.. And sometimes lonely, only relationships I ever had are booty calls." Luis admitted.

"... Wanna date Pinkie?"

"Pinkie?.. I guess.. Sure, I guess" Luis replied, not sure what to say.

* * *

 **That was probably a little "on the nose". But couldn't think of any other way to set it up..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Haven't been back to this one in a while..**

* * *

"So Pinkie? How was the date?" Carly asked.

"Not bad.. Though he was even more nervous than I was." Pinkie giggled.

"Yeah, so where's Dash?" Blake asked.

"I talked her and Ariena into finally seeing a shrink.. Any wine left?" Sally said.

"Yeah lots." Blake said.

"I bet Seras would of liked the wine" Carly said, a little sad. Futhe proving Seras as a canon character now.

"She'll be back, and you still have her number" Blake said.

"True." Carly said, drinking more of the wine.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile in Doctor Isiah Friedlander's office. Dash and Ariena are on the couch, Dash her typical Metellica t-shirt and blue jeans. And holding a BudLight beer _(I love budlight)._

Michael spared him in this universe.

"So, Dashie"

"Only friends can call me _Dashie_." Dash groaned.

"Whatever. So your cute green eyed girl sister, said you two need help." Friedlander said.

Dash (shaking empty bottle upside down): Problem is I'm out of beer!

See, that's her problem! She has a drinking problem!" Ariena cried.

"Um hmm." Friendlander, not listening and doodling on his notepad.

"I know baby.. But I'm trying.. Your father said that light beers.. But your not helping, all you do is complain!.. She doesn't talk to me doc!"

"Well, alcoholics tend not to listen anyway." Friendlander said, drawing on his note pad.

"Hey! Don't judge! I drink to numb the pain!"

Friedlander: This is interesting.. Dash may be both a psychopath and sociopath.

Dash: ... What?

Friedlander: Instead of accepting you have a problem, you choose to lash out. Even at your own child.

"I don't lash out! She does!.. I'm trying to make up for her childhood, but she doesn't let me!"

Ariena: Well, I don't like you mom. I couldn't take the pressure anymore. Just everything you do got under my skin. And finally it just wanted to be unleashed and that's exactly why I got into that fight at school.

 _Isiah: (looks at watch)._

Dash: Hate to be Michael.. But didn't have the advantages you have.. By the time I was your age, I saw Kate die. I had to rob, just to survive.. I was dirt poor.. You grew up in Playboys old house.

Ari: So you can admit your past misdeeds, but you can't admit that you have a problem with drinking?

Dash: My dad RAPED me Ariena!.. It made the news.. Kids made fun of me everywhere I went!.. OF COARSE I started drinking!... And the first person who convinced me to sober up.. Kate.. Was gunned down and I watched her die in my arms!.. You think I like what I do? You think that all those people I killed mean NOTHING to me!?.. I drink to get rid of pain, but then when I finally stopped MORE pain is all I got.. I drink to forget! It's all I knew how to do!.. And now it's ruined my relationship with you!.. Niko and I were so happy to have you.. But we were troubled people! We had tramatic expierences!.. We had memories to repress!.. Niko was just a nicer drunk than I was!.. He had less of a problem than I did!.. I refused to accept my problem! Because it's all I had left!.. But I missed your childhood! Because I wanted to drink myself to DEATH! I wanted to die!.. I FUCKED UP! (begins crying) I'm a horrible mother! NO WONDER YOU HATE ME!

Ariena: ... (puts hand on her back).

Isiah: Hmm.. This seems like another case of mother issues.

Dash: (sniffs) Never had one.

Isiah: I think that's the least of problems.. Your deranged

"Hey, don't you fucking judge her!" Ariena cried angrily, still comforting Dash, who's still crying.

Isiah: Your mother's plainly addicted to chaos

Ariena gets angry.

"HEY, DON'T YOU JUDGE HE-"

Irish: I'm sure you do.. But that's all we have time for.

Dash (sniffs, wipes tear): Wait seriously? We were about t-

Frieldlander (waving them out): See you, next time

"Your an asshole!" Dash cried angrily

Freldlander: That would be 2 million dollars

Dash: Your kidding..

Isiah: Well there's another way... Do you have any dirty pictures of Sally?

Dash: ...

* * *

(Isiah is seen flying out the window)

Ari: *dusts off her hands*

Dash: (proudly) That's my girl.


	17. Chapter 17

_2008:_

* * *

 _Dash arrived at Liberty City. But Sally stayed in Los Santos._

 _Not long after arriving in Liberty City. Dash ran into Elizabeth Torris, who seemed nice enough, and after sever days Liz Torris had a favior to ask Dash. Knowning Dash is completely broke, and desperate for cash._

 _"I have a way you can finally make some coin.. But I warn you.. It involves illegal drugs" Elizabeth insisted._

 _"I'm sorry Mrs Torris.. But I'm not a drug dealer" Dash admitted._

 _"Don't worry dearie, it's easy.. The cops in this town are complete morons" Elizabeth admitted._

 _"Well.. Shouldn't I at least have some protection?" Dash asked._

 _"Sure.. (gives Dash a Pistol and P9o SMG) Hope you handle yourself" Elizabeth asked._

 _"Target range champion of 2006" Dash admited._

 _"Really?" Elizabeth said in surprised._

 _"I did alright" Dash said modestly._

 _"But seriously.. I never shot anyone before.. I'm not like that!" Dash cried nervously._

 _"When the chance comes.. You'll never really think about it.. You just do it... But anyway.. Although I don't trust this TomMcKenny guy.. Hopefully it won't come to that.. My men will watch out for you Dash" Elizabeth insisted._

 _"If you don't trust your dealer.. Why do you trust me?" Dash asked._

 _"You're a nice girl, I can tell" Elizabeth smiled._

* * *

 _Dash, along with 4 men Elizabeth ordered to protect her, approached 4 mysterious men in a dark ally._

 _"You must be Dash Lucia" the one in the middle said._

 _"Yes.. You must be Tom McKenny" Dash said._

 _"Can we get this over with?" Dash asked, not having a good feeling about this dude._

 _"Very well.. Let's see the stuff?" Tom asked._

 _Dash nervously handed over a bag, with cocaine inside._

 _Tom opened the bag, seeing drug, and even sniffed some of it himself. The effect making him step back a bit._

 _"Liz sure gets the good shit!" Tom laughed._

 _"Yeah, yeah.. Just give us the money!" said one of Elizabeth's gunmen._

 _"I could.. But I'd much rather just TAKE it!" Tom laughed._

 _"Don't be a dick!" Dash cried, getting angry._

 _Tom just further laughed._

 _And suddenly 4 more men came out of a corner, all with Carbine rifles and killed one of Elizabeth's men as they began shooting._

 _Liz's other three men shot back at them, all with SMG's._

 _The three men with Tom also started shooting with handguns, killing another one of Liz's men. Dash started shooting at them with the P90 Elizabeth gave her, 2 out of 3. Liz was right, Dash wasn't thinking about it, she just did it._

 _During the comotion, Tom grabbed the bag of money and ran for it._

 _"THAT COWARD HAS OUR MONEY!" Dash cried, preparing to shoot, but than saw she had to reload._

* * *

 _Unfortunately, most of Elizabeth's men were killed in the shootout. But Dash managed to save one, who chased after Tom with her._

* * *

 _Before long Dash trapped Tom in a corner, just next to the high way._

 _"Give us the fuckin money!" Dash angrily ordered, as she pointed the P90 at his head._

 _But before Tom could respond a black van pulled up, one of the passengers revealing an Uzi, and open fired._

 _The unnamed bodyguard pushed Dash out of the way, but he himself was shot twice in the chest._

 _"NOOO!" Dash screamed tearfully, and catched him before he hit the ground. She didn't know very well. But he got shot defending her, and she never had someone do that. She had to save him, she owed him that._

 _Tom ran for the van, still with the bag of money._

 _Dash angrily pointed the P90 at him, and would of got him but suddenly a guy who was in cover earlier, tackled her, and they wrestled for the gun. Dash managed to bodyslam him into a wall, and threw him onto the ground, and shot him twice in the head as he was getting back up, it felt wrong, but it was self defence. However, Dash then realized it was out of ammo, and threw it to the ground, leaving her with just her pistol._

 _But of coarse when she turned back around, the van was gone._

 _But that was the last of Dash's worries, the unnamed man was bleeding out._

* * *

 _Out of desperation, Dash carjacked the first car she saw, and threw the driver out onto the road._

 _"I'm robbing you!.. Don't make me kill you!" Dash cried, and carried the wounded man into the passenger seat, and she speeded to the nearest hospital._

* * *

 _"Mrs Lucia.. We are afraid your friend hasn't made it" Said an unknown doctor, as he come to Dash in the hospital's waiting room._

 _"Hmmm... Guess I shouldn't be too serprised.. Bad luck follows me like a friggin disease" Dash said, hiding most of her sadness._

* * *

 _2 WEEKS LATER:_

 _Patrick "Packie" McCreary enters a gas station store, only to see it being robbed._

 _"Up... Put.. Them.. Up!" Cried Dash, as she was drunk and holding her 9mm Pistol, that was earlier given by Liz, at the frightened cashier. She still needed money, as Tom took all the money from the drug deal, still leaving her broke and likely homeless, if Liz hadn't been kindly paying for Dash to live in a cheap model, as it was all Liz could afford for her._

 _However, Dash was hardly standing up straight, she was that drunk._

 _"Excuse me" Packie said to both the robber and victim._

 _"What the hell do YOU want boldy!" Dash cried, as this was before they new each other._

 _"Just one question... Dose this place sell Dr Pepper?" Packie asked, not bothering to stop the robbery, as he didn't see Dash as any real threat, in her drunken condition._

 _"S -Shut up!.. Put your hands up!.. I got nothing to lose, so don't fuck with me!" Dash cried, being one of few times she swears. Well, she swore a few times so far. But she's very tamed compared to most GTA characters._

 _"Shoot me than" Packie said, proving how unafraid he is._

 _"Fine" Dash said, preparing to shot him, but Packie grabbed the gun from her._

 _"Too slow bitch!" Packie laughed, and then pistol whipped her over the head with her own BDA, knocking her out._

 _"Thanks" The cashier replied._

 _"No problem.. But seriously, about that Dr Pepper?" Packie asked._

 _"We have some in the back" The lady replied._

 _Not long after, Dash awoke._

 _"You hit me!" She cried._

 _"Your lucky that's ALL I did" Packie replied, laughing a bit._

 _"Anyway.. You better get out of here" He added._

 _"Y -Your letting me go?" Dash said in serprise._

 _"Sure.. You don't seem all that bad.. Why else you think I didn't shoot you back there?" Packie replied._

* * *

 _SEVERAL DAYS LATER:_

 _"So where we going?" Niko Bellic asked._

 _"I got this meeting over on Joliet Street. There's a rifle up on the roof of the place next door. You need to go up there and make sure nothing goes wrong" Packie said, as he and Niko were meeting for the first time._

 _"I suppose I can handle that" Niko insisted._

 _"Great.. Though this isn't MY deal.. It's someone else's.. Someone who owes Elizabeth and her, both owe money to each other... I'm suppose to be watching over the person, same way your watching 'me'.. Your my guardian angel, boy" Packie said._

 _"If you and this stranger don't trust these guys you're doing the deal with, how come you trust me?" Niko asked._

 _"You got a good luck about you and I'm lucky with my gut feelings" Packie replied._

 _"If you say so" Niko laughed._

 _"Anyway.. You better get going, the accomplish is meant to be arriving soon" Packie replied._

 _Niko nodded, and drove off to the roof._

* * *

 _Eventally a blue BMW came to pick up Packie._

 _"Oh.. It's you again" Packie said, seeing the driver._

 _"Hello Packie" Dash replied._

 _"How do you know my na-_

 _"I'm friends with Kate" Dash replied._

 _"Well.. As long as your looking after her, I guess I can trust you" Packie replied._

 _"Anyway.. Seeing that you already know mine? What's your name, dear?" Packie asked._

 _"Dash Tarlene Lucia"_

 _"Well then Dash.. Let's hope your better at selling dope, than you are at robbing convient stores" Packie joked._

* * *

 _LATER:_

 _Niko was seen getting into position, as Dash and Packie were still in her blue BMW, waiting._

 _Dash is seen trying to roll of joint of weed. She isn't a drug person, but with all the tramatic shit she's been though, it's pretty understandable, why she wants to try it just this once._

 _"Allow me" Packie said, rolling it up properly for her._

 _"How'd you meet Liz anyway?" Packie asked._

 _"3 days ago.. I was broke, and needed money.. She paid for a cheap motal, but I still needed money.. Plus I should pay her back.. She talked me into doing a drug deal with a fella called Tom McKennyy.. But things got crazy, a friend of mine got killed, and the money was gone.. She feels horrible, didn't actually want me coming.. But.. I needed the money.. So.. Yeah" Dash replied._

 _"I see... You still have that gun?" Packie asked._

 _"Sure do" Dash replied, showing him a Glock 17, or 9mm if you prefer._ **(I know gun names from the GTA wiki page)**

 _"I have that two" Packie replied, showing his Glock_

 _Suddenly they saw four men approaching._

 _"Ohh, finally" Packie replied, and they both got out of the BMW._

* * *

 _Dash and Packie approached the four men, but suddenly Dash stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the one in the middle._

 _"YOU!" She cried in anger and shock._

 _"Did you miss me sweet cheeks?" Tom McKenny mocked._

 _"Where's my money asshole!" Dash said angrily._

 _Tom just laughed, ignoring the question._

 _"Let's just get this over with" Packie said, knowing from Dash's reaction, that Tom couldn't be a good person._

 _"You got the stuff?" Tom asked._

 _"Yes I do Tom.. But don't try any funny business" Dash said sternly._

 _"Oh please.. Like I'm suppose to be scared of a girl, who dosen't even have big breasts" Tom laughed._

 _"Yeah well, nobody told you to look at them" Packie said, eyeing Tom._

 _"Nobody fuckin asked for YOUR opinion!" Tom rudely said to Packie._

 _"Hey fuck you!" Packie cried out, and Dash had to hold him back._

 _"Look Tom.. Just give me my money, EXTRA money, because of your little stunt last time.. And I'll give you your damn drugs.. And everyone will be happy" Dash said, calmly._

 _"What if we DON'T" Tom replied._

 _"Then we kill you and take the money anyway" Packie threatened._

 _"Not if I kill you FIRST!" Tom cried, suddenly taking out an Combat Pistol and shooting Packie in the shoulder, (though he was aiming for the head)._

 _Dash, in response, shot Tom in the kneecap, and making him fall down. She could of shot him in the head, but didn't want to sink to Tom's level._

 _The others reached for their guns and Dash shot 2 of them though the head, but the third dodged it, and fired back at her with an 9mm Pistol._

 _'Where the hell is Niko!?' Packie thought to himself, as he was in still bent over in agony, but still helped Dash shoot at the covered enemies._

 _At that moment, four more enemies came out, but unfortantly for them, Niko saw them and all 4 were gunned down before they knew what hit them._

 _the remaining guy knocked Dash on the ground and prepared to shoot her when Packie shoot him through the head._

 _"Huh.. Guess that makes us even" Dash said, almost smiling to him._

 _"Well.. Techinally I saved your life TWICE.. The first being not shooting you myself, in the gas store" Packie reminded her._

 _"Fine.. What you want from me?" Dash asked._

 _"Well.. You can actually handle a gun better than I expected.. How's about working for me?" Packie asked._

 _"Well... I guess I nothing BETTER to do.. Sure, why not" Dash replied._

* * *

 _2013:_

* * *

 _Packie met Sally when in LS, and she mentioned being Blackmailed by the same Tom Mckenny._

 _Packie drove Sally to where she said Tom McKenny was now living._

 _Golden Earring-Twilight Zone (Extended Version) playing from Packie's iPod connected to the car speaker._

 _"You sure this is the correct house?" Packie asked, pausing the song before he turns off his car engine._

 _"I -I think so" Sally said unsurely._

 _"Well.. Only one way to find out, go over to the house, I'll be wait behind you, I promise" Packie said, knowing Sally was a bit scared of him._

* * *

 _Sure enough, Sally was right, Tom McKenny was living there._

 _"You have my money?" Tom demanded, seeing Sally after answering the knock on his front door._

 _"No.. I don't have it.. But li-"_

 _But Tom interrupted her, by slapping her across the fact.. Because.. He's just a dick.. Plane and simple._

 _"I've wait long enough Sally.. Give me your wallet, I'll do this the old way" Tom demanded._

 _"Are you serious!?" Sally cried, thinking this was some sort of joke._

 _But her smile vanished, when Tom pulled out a small Revolver._

 _"I'm serious.. Hand it over" Tom demanded._

 _Sally didn't reply, witch angered Tom, and he kicked her in the stomach._

 _But shortly after, Packie reveals himself._

 _"That's enough" Packie said, extremely angry, but acting and sounding disturbingly calm and collected._

 _"Y -You again!?" Tom cried, remembering Packie from all those years ago._

 _Packie gave a fake smile, as he slowly approached Tom._

 _"Where's the slut?" Tom asked, obviously referencing Dash._

 _"Watch your mouth around Dash's sister" Packie said, still calm._

 _"Her!?.. Fuck that cu-"_

 _Packie inturrupted Tom, by pulling out a small knife._

 _"Wanna take that back" Packie asked calmly._

 _"FUCK YOU PA-"_

 _Packie again interrupted him, by swinging the knife into Tom's front neck, and throwing Tom onto the ground at the same time._

 _And even then he violently stabbed Tom 6 more time in the same area he stabbed just than, all with lighting speed._

 _Packie angrily shouted "fuck you" during each stab, louder each one._

 _And than, after the last one, Packie just slowly stood back up._

 _"Well.. That's a load of my mind" Packie said, now calm again._

 _Sally is too freaked out to reply, even backing away a little._

 _"Anyway.. I should probably take you home, come on Sally" Packie said, heading back to the car, Twilight Zone begins playing again when Packie turns on the engine, cause Packie simply paused it earlier._

 _Still nervous, Sally slowly heads over._

* * *

 **It's implied that Tom helped the police to find Elizabeth Torris..**


	18. Chapter 18

**The story ends here... Can't think of anything else..**


End file.
